A Night Out
by Elaine27
Summary: James and Percy take young Roxy on a well-deserved holiday in Italy. While she's being watched by their landlady, both agents enjoy a quiet night in the romantic Italian city.


**A/N:** This is basically just 3500+ words of pure fluff, with Percy and James being sweet and Roxy being adorable. It's also the longest one-shot I've ever written so I'm pretty proud of it, although it took me nearly half a year to finish...

I refer to Percival as Percy, but Roxy will call him Al at one point, because in my head Percy's real name is Alastair Morton and he's Roxy's older brother :)

Hugs to my Beta and friend _ivefoundmygoldfish_ for sorting out this mess!

* * *

 **A Night Out**

 _Lago di Como, Italy_

Determinedly skimming through the drawer with her small hands, Roxy pulled out a green tie. She inspected it closely and smiled, clearly satisfied with her choice. The emerald fabric felt soft beneath her fingers and reminded her of the dress she'd gotten for her birthday. Clutching it to her chest, she ran back across the bedroom, stopping in front of the tall man standing near the mirror. He was dressed only in underpants and a dress shirt and was occupied with buttoning it up.

Roxy - being only seven years old - was so small she barely reached his thigh. She hugged his leg to get his attention, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"Uncle James," she said shyly, her eyes wide as saucers. She proudly held up the piece of fabric she'd hidden behind her back. "I've brought you your tie."

"Have you now?" James abandoned his buttons and accepted the green cloth, brushing a thumb carefully along the lining. He inspected the flashy colour for a second, before a warm smile erupted on his face and he crouched down until he was on eye level with Roxy.

Still smiling brightly, he held the tie out again. "Would the Lady be so kind as to help me put it on?"

Roxy nodded enthusiastically, proud to have chosen well. She wrapped the clothing around his neck and James showed her how to tie it properly without creasing the fabric. His large hands lightly cupped her small ones, guiding her through the familiar movement.

After it was set firmly around his collar, James examined their work in the mirror and nodded, satisfied. Roxy beamed proudly and - still kneeling - he reached out to press a kiss to the back of her left hand. "Thank you, my Lady, for your kind assistance. I am in your debt."

Giggling, Roxy withdrew her hand and flashed her uncle a wide smile.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice sounded from the doorway. Just like James, Percy was not yet fully dressed. He did, however, already wear a pair of dark blue suit pants and was nearly finished tugging his white dress shirt in. His eyes rested on his little family for a moment before he moved to cross the space between them.

"You never know what she might come up with as payment," Percy explained, smiling at his sister fondly. She just grinned at him, reaching out to take his hand and tug at it.

"Look what I have done, Al. I did James' tie. Doesn't it look nice?"

Percy shifted his attention to his lover's green tie, raising an eyebrow at the colour. James glared at him, daring Percy to say anything negative. It had been Roxy's choice and he was determined to honour it, fashion be damned. Besides, he was sure Roxy would be devastated if he changed it again and to be honest, James was starting to really like the colour. In a way, it was rebellious.

Percy seemed to consider protesting, but decided against it. "Very nice, indeed," he agreed, letting go of Roxy's hand to trace it along the green fabric. He straightened it, pretending to fumble with the knot, and surprised James by pulling him down for a quick kiss.

James hummed against Percy's lips. Their usually separated missions and time spent at HQ around other Kingsman agents and employees had limited their time together. Percy preferred intimacy in private and James didn't mind, although he sometimes had to repress the urge to touch. He knew Percy wouldn't be comfortable showing affection in front of their colleagues. Holding hands under the table during debriefings was as far as they dared to go, but that in itself was always comforting and James treasured those moments.

Roxy was, of course, no stranger to their relationship, seeing as she lived with them at their cottage in the London suburbs. For a seven year old girl, Roxy was remarkable indifferent when it came to the choice of partner of her older brother. If anything, she had started to love James for his quick wit and warm humour, traits her brother lacked or didn't show as often. Percy was more of the quiet, stoic type, keeping to himself whereas James loudly proclaimed what was on his mind. They complemented each other perfectly, and Roxy enjoyed the extra attention. She had long wrapped her 'uncle' around her finger with her cute smile and innocent eyes.

Nonetheless, kissing was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for every child. Why pressing each other's lips together - a probably rather wet and unpleasant experience - was so desirable, remained a mystery to her. It was no wonder, therefore, that she made a face at the sight and hid her face in Percy's suit pants.

The pair quickly pulled apart again, the kiss having not lasted longer than a few seconds. James didn't complain, for he knew they would still have time later. The night was still young and he rather looked forward to the evening out they had planned.

Percy chuckled lightly, running a hand through his sister's blonde hair. "How about you find a tie for me as well, so we can finish getting dressed?"

Roxy beamed and hurried over to the drawer excitedly. James smiled, but raised an eyebrow in Percy's direction.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mm, I think it's too late to back out now."

"Indeed." James chuckled lightly, turning to the wardrobe to retrieve his pants.

He'd left his regular Kingsman suit in London and instead packed a less conspicuous black one. It was simple, but elegant and just as well tailored. He pulled on his pants, rummaged in the drawer for a pair of socks and chose a pair of cufflinks. With his jacket carefully slung over his arm, James faced the room again.

As the lightly striped blue tie Percy wore clearly indicated, Roxy had respected his preferences. He, too, was fully dressed now; save for his jacket that still lay on the bed.

"When will you be back?" Roxy asked while they put on their dress shoes in the hallway, trying not to sound too sad. She was a tough girl, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss them. It would be lonely and boring without them.

Percy crouched down to hug his sister, stroking her back to comfort her. "Mrs. Grimaldi will come over in an hour to make you dinner and stay with you until we return."

"We won't be too long, promise," James added, slipping on his suit jacket.

"May I stay up, please?"

"Sure," James answered, before Percy could disagree. They were on holiday, after all, and no harm would be done if Roxy went to bed past midnight once.

Percy didn't seem too pleased, but knew when he was defeated. He gave Roxy a quick kiss on the forehead. "Be good, okay."

Roxy nodded and stood on her tiptoes to accept a goodbye kiss from James. "And don't irritate Mrs. Grimaldi too much; she thinks you're a sweet girl," James added with a wink.

Percy and James stepped through the door into the warm Italian air, stopping on the edge of the stairs to wave at Roxy before strolling down the street. The flat they had rented was located in one of the busy, yet cosy towns at the Lago di Como, within easy walking distance to endless narrow alleys, little cafés, and not too far from the port. The air was warm and pleasant, the last beams of sunlight giving the place a golden glow. Already the streets were bustling with activity; tourists sitting in restaurants, roaming through little shops or marvelling at street artists.

The two of them slowly followed the stream of people down to the port and strolled along the shore. Their way led them to an Italian restaurant, set directly at the water with a brilliant view over the lake.

"We have reservations for two, please." The waiter eyed them somewhat sceptically, but shrugged and took out a notebook. "Name?"

"Morton," Percy replied cooly.

The waiter searched his list and nodded. "Indeed, sir. Over there, please." He motioned to a small table at the window and scurried off to fetch the menu, while the two men wended their way past occupied tables to the window.

They took their seats opposite each other. Percy immediately scanned the room, taking in the other guests and mentally checking for exits.

"Al," James said calmly, cupping Percy's hand resting on the table. "Relax, okay. We're not on a mission."

"I know." He sighed, forcing himself to tear his eyes away. His gaze found James' hand and he laced their fingers together. "It's just...It doesn't help that I can feel people staring at us."

"Let them stare, then. We won't let them ruin this night; it's our holiday."

Percy forced his shoulders to relax, but he still looked tense. This really was way out of his comfort zone. He could handle a gun, yes, could take on a dozen off people with his bare hands and hit a target with a rifle from a distance away. However, being stared at while eating dinner with his boyfriend woke childhood memories he'd rather forget. He started wondering why he'd even agreed to this, but then again, he'd had James Spencer to argue against.

"Hey," James said, leaning slightly over the table to catch his gaze. "Just focus on me, okay?"

He leaned back, grinning sheepishly. "I'm much nicer looking, anyway."

The remark had its intended effect. Percy snorted, distracted from his discomfort, and glared at his partner. "Oh, really? Someone seems to be over self-confident tonight."

"You know I'm self-confidence itself, Al. Besides, I ditched my favourite suit for you, I think that deserves some appreciation, don't you think?" James said, pulling at his black suit jacket to straighten the fabric.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What a sacrifice…As far as I remember, you tore it while sliding down that staircase during your mission last week. Julian kept complaining about it for two full days, saying it would take hours to fix it."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," James exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Because really, there were few things on this earth that could really put him off. It was nearly impossible to ruin his good mood, not to mention make him angry.

Percy dropped the topic; it wouldn't lead them anywhere, anyway. "It's nice," he admitted instead. "The suit, I mean." And after hesitating he added in a much lower voice, "It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks." James, who seemed a bit surprised at the sudden outburst of affection, smiled almost shyly. Almost. "Thought you might appreciate a less conspicuous colour."

"Well," Percy remarked, frowning sceptically. "I have a feeling Roxy kind of ruined that."

"I like it, actually, the tie. Maybe I'll keep wearing it." He looked down to inspect the green tie once again and wondered how it would look with his mission suit. The colours would clash, but he wouldn't be James if he wouldn't try.

Percy, who knew James well enough to be able to guess his train of thought, sighed in desperation. If not for a slight quirk of his lips, one might have thought he really was upset about the other man's choice of clothing. But Percy found himself caring a little less every time, wondering over and over how this man was able to influence him the way he did.

The waiter came back to hand them the menu and ask for their choice of drink, effectively interrupting their banter. After a moment of consideration they decided on a red wine and ordered water to go with it. The waiter nodded, this time even smiling at them, and waited to write down their orders. Percy, always the professional one, was quick to choose a dish. James, on the other hand, took a lot more time to consider, until finally settling on fish.

They talked some more until their food arrived and simply enjoyed each others company while occupied with their dinner. Their conversation moved from James' disastrous last mission to the current Kingsman gossip - a topic James especially found great delight in discussing - and what they'd planned for the rest of their holiday. James pointed out what a sweet girl Roxy had been and they agreed on taking her to the drive-through zoo before their departure in four days, although James was probably just as exited as Roxy would be. The glimmer in the man's eyes as Percy voiced his agreement was obvious and just so _James_ , Percy couldn't suppress an amused and affectionate smile.

James noticed, of course, and raised an eyebrow. "Am I that amusing?"

Percy's smile just widened and, letting his hands rest beside his plate, gazed at his partner lovingly. "I love you, James Spencer."

"Good," James grinned and entwined their legs under the table. "Because I have no intention to demand you give my heart back ever again."

After they'd finished the rest of their dinner and shared some tiramisu for dessert, they took a leisurely walk along the lakeside. The sun had almost disappeared behind the mountains surrounding the lake, dipping the landscape in a reddish light reflected by the surface of the water. Too caught up in the beauty of the moment to care, Percy reached for James' hand and entwined their fingers again.

Hand in hand, they walked along the water, neither uttering a word. Having left without a destination in mind, before too long they reached the docks and made their way to the landing stages among the boats that had been brought in for the night.

"I'm glad we came here," Percy said, as they stopped at the peak of the plank furthest in the water. "Thank you for asking."

"Thank you for agreeing," James replied easily and tore his gaze away from the lake to look at his lover's face. It was almost completely dark now, and the lights from the cities danced in Percy's eyes. His heart swelled with love at seeing him so relaxed, so at ease and happy. He squeezed Percy's hand and slowly leaned in to cover the other man's lips with his own, the sweet ache in his heart intensifying with every moment.

Percy smiled against his lips and James felt himself grin with happiness as the other agent wrapped his arms around his neck. They'd never kissed in public before, and the action - although it was dark and they were obscured by boats - had both men clinging tighter to each other. As far as holidays went, this one was damn perfect. It was a shame they had to go back eventually.

"We should come here more often, don't you think?" Percy whispered against his lips, as if having sensed James' train of thought.

"Definitely," he agreed, drawing back slightly to press their foreheads together.

They shared a few more kisses before deciding to go back before it was too dark to see where they were going. They might have been agents, but even they weren't immune to misstepping and landing in the water. Although, James was quick to point out that two men in suits, dripping water all over the pavement, would cause entertaining talk among the townsfolk. Percy only glared at him in response and rolled his eyes, the gesture too dramatic to be truly annoyed.

Their path along the waterside was lined by lamps of different form and colour, and led them away from the crowded centre to a more secluded part of the town. The constant background noise of restaurants buzzing with activity steadily subsided and was replaced by the sound of soft music carried along by the warm summer breeze. As they came closer, the path widened into a round gravel space, surrounded by rows of benches and tables occupied by townsfolk. In the middle, a wide circle was left free for people to dance to the music played by a small band sitting nearby.

It was obviously a public celebration, although neither of the two agents knew what was the cause of the gathering. James' eyes wandered over the couples slowly dancing to Italian music, and turned towards Percy with a gentle smile on his lips. Head tipped slightly, he untangled their fingers and held out one hand.

Percy placed his hand in his without hesitation. If James was surprised, it was masked by the glee on his face as he pulled them onto the dance floor. Arms slung securely around necks and waists, they began to sway to the music and blend into the moving crowd.

"Thank you," James whispered after a while, his voice near Percy's ear and their cheeks touching. "For going out with me. I know how uncomfortable you feel showing affection in public."

Percy stroked his thigh reassuringly. "Thank you for asking."

"So, theoretically, I could start planning our next date?" James asked playfully, but Percy could detect the slightest trace of uncertainty.

"Definitely not," he answered, feigning indignation. As James stiffened slightly, Percy pulled back to look in his eyes. "It's my turn now, you know..."

James let out a huffed laugh and relaxed back against the other agent's body. "You'll give me a heart attack one day."

"Don't worry, I had a great time tonight, James."

"Me, too."

The song changed to a slower pace and they adapted their choice of dance, both falling easily into step.

"Speaking of good times, do you think Roxy has burnt down the apartment, yet?"

He could feel Percy grin, although his face was buried in his neck. "She's quite a handful, isn't she?"

"But sweet," James answered. "Albeit incredibly energetic for a girl her age."

"To be honest, I'm afraid it will get her into trouble someday."

"Perhaps, but what's more important," James smirked, "it will get her _out_ of trouble."

Percy seemed to think about that for a while, and James wondered if he was considering the possibility of her trying for an open position at Kingsman one day. He himself had entertained that thought quite a few times, whenever Roxy had surprised him with her wit and strength. The dark haired agent might not acknowledge it, but she resembled him in a lot more ways than just her appearance.

After another couple of songs they left the dance floor in search for something light to eat. Once they had examined the different stands and the food they offered, both men - although James had, admittedly, a larger say in the matter at the end - decided on some chocolate ice cream and shared it, cuddling at the edge of the gathering.

When the clock had chimed midnight and the fireworks that had burst all around the water at midnight had subsided, James stood and helped Percy to his feed.

"Let's head back?"

"Yes, god knows what we'll return to though..."

With their jackets slung over their shoulders they walked home. The air was still warm and not as heavy as it had been throughout the day, and the streets were less crowded. As they turned into their street, Percy breathed a sigh of relief. At least the house was still standing. Mrs Grimaldi was apparently still watching Roxy, since the blinds of her windows and their apartment hadn't been closed yet. They'd have to reward her generously before they left, Percy thought. A huge bouquet a flowers perhaps. Or better yet, a whole garden. Her backyard _had_ suffered quite some damage due to a hyperactive 7 year-old determined to collect a specimen of every plant. She had been forgiven though, when she'd proudly presented them their 'holiday gift', but that didn't undo the chaos left behind.

Sensing his thoughts, James gently nudged him as they neared the door. "Come on, you're overthinking."

They were barely through the door when a small bundle of blonde hair flung herself into Percy's arms. Without James' quick reflexes, the pair would have landed on the floor in a tumble of limbs.

"Oh, careful, young Lady," James chastised her. "Your brother isn't as agile as he used to be."

Percy threw him a death-glare, but sought hold on his shoulder anyway. Roxy was getting too heavy to carry her without the proper mental preparation time.

"So?" he asked, just as Mrs Grimaldi emerged from the living room. "How's your evening been, sweetheart?"

"Eventful," Mrs Grimaldi answered before Roxy had a chance to start talking excitedly. "But I think we managed to avoid any major crises." Although looking tired out, she was still giving Roxy a fond smile. "However, I'd much prefer leaving her in your capable hands to return upstairs and sleep for the next week."

After thanking her again for kindly watching over Roxy and a joyful hug from said girl, Mrs Grimaldi disappeared upstairs and the family of three quickly got settled for the night.

"James?" Roxy asked, her voice uncharacteristically small as she looked up at him with big eyes. His hands still gripping the fabric of the blanket, James stilled half through covering her with the thin cloth.

"Yes?"

Roxy hesitated, a touch of shyness in her voice as she spoke again. "What if I can't sleep?"

"Why shouldn't you be able to sleep? You did fine the last few days."

"Yes," she fumbled with the blanket James had now security tugged around her. "But I knew you'd still be up then. You'll go to bed now though, and all the lights are going to be out and it's all dark and silent."

James had to suppress a smile. Seemed like Roxy wasn't as tough as she sometimes let on. Which was good, he mused, to know that she was still a little girl.

"Hey," James tried, combing a few loose blonde strands out of her face. "You'll try to sleep and if you get scared you can come over, ok?"

"I'm not scared," Roxy fired back, but nodded in apparent relief. "Won't you mind?"

"You know we don't, sweetheart, as long as you try to go to sleep on your own."

Soothed, Roxy snuggled into bed and dutifully let herself be kissed goodnight first by James and a few seconds later by Percy, who'd followed the conversation leaning against the door frame, toothbrush in hand.

"You do realise there's a high chance we'll have to share our bed tonight, don't you?" Percy commented as he settled against his lover's side half an hour later.

"Indeed." One arm slung around the other man's waist, James pulled Percy close and briefly pressed his lips to his forehead. "But would you have it any other way?"

"No," Percy answered, a smile on his lips as he leaned up to kiss James deeply. As if on cue, a light knock echoed through the room and a few seconds later, a shock of blonde hair settled between them.

No. He'd never want it any other way. Not for anything in the world. This was pure bliss, and both men would do anything to protect it.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
